Nova 16/1/17
(A video recaps the Women’s Royal Rumble match with Asuka and Gail Kim making it to the final 2, with Asuka coming up short. The camera pans to the ring, where Nova General Manager Trish Stratus is standing with a microphone.) SEGMENT 1: Trish Stratus is in the ring while the crowd chants her name. Stratus: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Nova!!! It was a great honor for me to appear at the Royal Rumble last night, and an even bigger one to be asked to host Nova as its general manager! Over the past few years, there has been a huge resurgence in women’s wrestling, and 2017 was the year that the RRW decided to bring the women in as key players in their shows. Shane McMahon decided that it was in the best interest for the Chaos Women’s division to receive its own weekly television show, and that’s where I come in. Now of course for every major show, we need a major championship… So without any further ado please welcome my best friend and biggest rival to introduce the Nova World Championship… LITA!!! Lita comes out to a huge pop from the crowd and walks down with a draped championship. Lita enters the ring. Lita: Thank you for the introduction Trish. This championship personifies everything that women like Trish and I have worked so hard for. We broke the mold of women being catty crazy divas who were only on stage for sex appeal. We’re now here as equals to the men, equally talented, and for the very first time in United States television history, we have our own show. Therefore, there is no better opportunity for us to unveil the Nova Championship than right here, right now. Lita removes the drape over the championship but Charlotte’s music plays and she comes out to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Charlotte: I’m sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve taken latin, but I thought Nova meant new? So why are you two forty-year old hags here in this ring, when the true Queen of the Women’s Division is here to take her throne? That championship deserves to be mine. Let’s skip the bullshit and formalities and put that around our waist. There’s only so much greatness that you can teach - But I am born of the blood of the greatest wrestler in history… My legacy as a Flair belies me the championship. So give the Queen her crown. Stratus: Haha, that’s funny. Charlotte, I agree with everything you said. You may the Queen of Nova, true. You have a great bloodline and the skills to back it up. But are you the best? I think there’s one woman back there who’s going to question that, and tonight you’re going to face her when you go one on one with the Empress of Tomorrow… ASUKA!!! And as for the championship? At Gates to Valhalla, Charlotte, you and the other 9 women of Nova will compete in a 10-Woman Battle Royal to crown the FIRST ever Nova World Champion! Stratus and Lita leave the ring with the title while Charlotte looks on angrily. MATCH 1: Ember Moon vs Evie Moon wins with the Eclipse at 7 minutes. SEGMENT 2: AJ Lee is backstage preparing for her match when Paige comes up to her. AJ goes to hug Paige but Paige pushes her away. Paige: Let’s cut the shit. You left women’s wrestling when it needed you more than ever, and we all suffered for it. You could have been a part of the great renaissance, instead of people like the Four Horsewomen, but you decided to leave and go be a quitter with that bastard husband of yours. Now you have the audacity to come back and act like nothing happened? AJ: Paige it wasn’t like that at all - Paige: I don’t care what it wasn’t like. Because of you, I got left behind… Now I’m not going to let you get ahead. AJ: What do you - PAIGE GRABS AJ’S HEAD AND SMASHES IT INTO THE WALL!!! Paige hits a Paige-Turner on AJ and walks away while medical staff comes to check on her. MATCH 2: Io Shirai vs Sexy Starr Starr puts on a competitive effort for 9 minutes but Shirai hits a bridging Dragon Suplex for the win. SEGMENT 3: Nikki Bella is backstage doing a photoshoot when Maryse comes up to her. Maryse: HEY! What the hell is this? A photo shoot without the most beautiful woman alive? You have this fake slut Nikki Bella here representing the Nova division but you’re going to leave out the most accomplished woman in wrestling history. This show is bullshit - I’m going to ask for my release right now. Bella: It takes something other than looks to get here… It’s called class. Something I’m sure you’ve never heard of. You can call me fake slut, but it won’t change anything. I’ll be the face of the show, you can go be an afterthought. Maryse: You don’t deserve to be the face of anything… In fact, why should I ask for my release? I have a better idea, YOU should go leave this show. Bella: I’m not going anywhere, so if you want to do something about it, how about we get out of here and take our issues to the ring. Peyton Royce and Billie Kay walk into the scene. Royce: Hold on, what do we got here Billie? Kay: Seems like a couple of petty whiny bitches to me. Royce: You guys are sitting here whining and moaning about who’s prettier… Here’s the answer - WE ARE. You guys belong in 2008, in the world of talentless women who don’t belong in a wrestling ring. Kay: So how about this, maybe you both should leave… And we’re going to drive you out, because we have a match against you two bimbos later. Once we get you sluts out of this show, maybe you guys can find a new career in porn. Royce and Kay walk away while Nikki and Maryse stare down. MATCH 3: Billie Kay and Peyton Royce vs Nikki Bella and Maryse Maryse walks out on Nikki at 8 minutes, allowing Royce to hit the Gory neckbreaker for the win. SEGMENT 4: Charly Caruso is backstage by the medical room. Caruso: I have some medical update news on AJ Lee at this time. Paige’s attack has left AJ on the shelf for an approximated two-three weeks. Please welcome my guest at this time to address this, Nova GM Trish Stratus. Stratus: It’s very unfortunate to see things devolve this quickly, but rest assured, Paige will face consequences, live next week. I can punish her in the back but for someone with Paige’s ego, that won’t be enough. If she wants to ruin my show… I’ll embarrass her live next week. Thank you Charly. Stratus walks away. MAIN EVENT: Charlotte vs Asuka Asuka wins clean at 12 minutes with the Buzzsaw Kick. After the match, Dana Brooke runs down to try to attack Asuka, but Io Shirai comes out for the save. Asuka and Shirai send Charlotte and Dana packing then stare down to end the show.